inchoate
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Mula-mula ide itu muncul begitu saja. Bahwa ia jatuh cinta, pada Shiota Nagisa. / untuk #BloomingPetals


_**Notes:**_ Didedikasikan untuk event #BloomingPetals dengan _prompt_ " _Something she would say as a gratitude"._ Ini bikinnya gak terburu2 karena baru ada waktu hari terakhir dan malemnya pula jadi mungkin fanfiknya agak _absurd_._. tapi...semoga isinya sesuai sama _prompt_ yah :')))

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **.**

 _ **i**_ _n_ _ **c**_ _h_ _ **o**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _e_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mula-mula ide itu muncul begitu saja.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, apalagi mengira bahwa ada suatu masa di mana surai sewarna biru langit yang dimodelkan menyerupai anak perempuan itu tak tampak sama lagi di matanya, atau _vest_ biru tua yang dipadukan dengan seragam, atau senyumnya, atau tawanya, atau segala sesuatu tentangnya— Rio tidak pernah menduga bahwa ada suatu masa di mana ia memandang Shiota Nagisa dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Ia pikir, ia tak akan pernah mengalami hal se-klise jatuh cinta, terutama pada teman sekelas, di penghujung musim panas. Belum lagi ini Nagisa, lho, iya-iya, Nagisa yang itu. Yang penampilannya lebih rapuh dan lembut darinya (atau mungkin dari gadis manapun yang pernah dikenalnya), yang seringkali ia goda (dan terkadang) ia bujuk untuk mengenakan pakaian wanita. Nagisa yang kalau tersenyum dunia jadi seperti ikut tersenyum, yang kalau tertawa bunyinya semerdu nyanyian dari surga— _stop, stop, stop!_ Pokoknya Nagisa _yang itu_!

Atau jangan-jangan ini karma?

Bukan, bukan Karma _yang itu_. Maksudnya betulan karma, karma atas perbuatan isengnya selama ini terhadap Nagisa. Padahal, semenjak ia mengerti alasan soal penampilan Nagisa, ia sudah minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan berjanji untuk berhenti menjadikannya bahan kelakar. Masalahnya, setiap Rio bertatap muka dengannya, setiap Rio memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, Rio tahu ia tak akan bisa berhenti. Soalnya, Nagisa yang _crossdressing_ itu manis sekali!

Sialnya, kalau memang apa yang ia rasakan pada Nagisa memang cinta sungguhan, artinya cinta ini adalah cinta pertamanya, dan sama seperti cinta pertama-cinta pertama lainnya, baik yang ia baca pada novel-novel fiksi ternama atau yang ia saksikan langsung dengan kedua bola matanya; _jangan terlalu berharap kau bisa mendapatkannya_.

Ia juga tidak pernah berharap, kok, sama sekali malah. Karena ia tahu (kalau bukan yang paling tahu), bukan cuma ia yang merasakan hal itu pada si pemuda serba biru. Bukan cuma ia yang kalau ada kesempatan kadang suka curi-curi pandang.

Meskipun pihak yang bersangkutan masih belum sadar dengan perasaannya, Rio sudah cukup paham bahwa gadis itu juga tertarik pada Nagisa. Sayangnya, Rio tidak tertarik mengikuti _kompetisi ini_.

.

Ada kalanya Rio menengadahkan kepala ke atas, ke hamparan langit yang luas (yang selalu berhasil mengingatkannya pada _pemuda itu_ ) kemudian bertanya-tanya, apakah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa 'cinta itu dari mata turun ke hati' tidak benar-benar _benar_?

Karena setelah ia berpikir dan berpikir dan berpikir lagi (meski demi siapapun—demi apapun ia sebenarnya malas sekali memikirkan hal ini hingga berulang kali) sesungguhnya bukan penampilan Nagisa yang kadang (kadang lho, ya!) membuat hatinya (sedikit) berdebar-debar. Bukan hanya senyumnya atau tawanya.

Mungkin karena bakatnya seabgai seorang pembunuh? Mungkin karena caranya bersikap pada dunia yang memperlakukannya dengan kejam? Mungkin karena ketegarannya saat ditimpakan masalah? Mungkin juga karena kepeduliannya? Atau kesetiakawanannya?

Mungkin _bukan_ karena itu.

[ _"Aku tidak begitu suka melihat fotoku. Mataku sipit, sih, aku benci."_

" _Oh ya?" pemuda itu menatapnya dalam-dalam sampai Rio pikir ia nyaris tenggelam, "menurutku matamu terlihat manis, kok."_ ]

Mungkin karena, _tentu saja_ , karena Nagisa adalah Nagisa.

Dan karena Nagisa adalah Nagisa (juga karena Rio adalah Rio), ia hanya bisa menghela napas, tersenyum tipis, kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti menyangkal lagi.

Rio putuskan untuk menyetujui ide yang ia anggap bodoh tadi. Ia _memang_ jatuh cinta. Pada Nagisa.

[ _"Terima kasih," jawabnya, tulus, namun karena tak ingin terdengar tulus gadis pirang itu sengaja menambahkan, "tapi Nagisa yang menyamar jadi perempuan pasti lebih manis lagi, hehe."_ ]***

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

* _cries*_

Maap ya ini jadi kayak nyampah gitu :") sebenernya kepengen banget nulis soal momennya Rio sama Nagisa, tapi apalah daya (?)


End file.
